


本垒斗士

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [34]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克对布鲁斯的本垒暗示无动于衷。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 4





	本垒斗士

布鲁斯是在克拉克送来那只蛋糕时才意识到他们已经交往了整整一个月的，当时他正在操控台前为昨天联盟无意造成的大面积交通设施损毁焦头烂额，克拉克就这么不请自来地出现在他身后，然后小心翼翼地把那只奶油造型一早塌得一言难尽的蛋糕放到了他的面前。

“纪念日快乐！”克拉克往后跳的时候雀跃地蹦了一下，而跟着张开的双手配合表情来看的话确实很像在表达一个生动的“Suprise”，“我们已经在一起足足一个月了。”

布鲁斯沉了口气，这才扬起眉毛仔细看了那蛋糕两眼，奶油之上似乎确实有一些近似纪念日字型的果酱，再撇头去看，克拉克望向他的蓝眼睛里全是惶恐的恳切。这在很大程度上缓解了布鲁斯即将转换为不快的疲倦感，他背过身转了转眼珠，克拉克突如其来的殷勤让他的某根神经也跟着躁动起来——并不是说克拉克平日里就不殷勤，从最初跨越朋友关系开始，克拉克一直是更为主动的那方，只是，对布鲁斯来说，他的年轻恋人在行动上的“主动”远没有做到他所希望达到的程度。

“一个月了么……”

他边这么说着、边用食指剜下了一块奶油，转身的时候，原先下垂的眉眼对着克拉克摆成了个上挑的弧度。他面对着克拉克，把向后搭靠上工作台的动作放得很慢，臀部十足可以地蹭上了台子边缘，当布鲁斯上身微微向后仰去、沾着奶油的手指也慢悠悠凑到了唇边。

“千万别告诉我……”克拉克目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯噙着淡笑的脸看了好一会儿才晃了晃头回过神，“别告诉我你压根没把这么重要的日子放在心上。”

“当然不是，”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，隐隐含情的浅笑没有一丝碎裂，“我是说……这么重要的日子就只有……”

布鲁斯说到这儿又停下了，食指就在这当下被他含进了嘴里，他做作地抿了抿指尖上的那点奶油便将手指退了出来，粉红的舌尖追寻着奶油划过薄唇的踪迹一并探出后、在下唇上划出引人遐想的色情弧线。他看着克拉克渐渐发直的眼睛，在得意之下更加俏皮地歪了歪头，仍留有些许白色奶油的指节又被他含进了嘴角：

“……只有蛋糕？”

“呃……”

换做任何一个其他人，但凡布鲁斯做出这么极致的暗示，再冥顽不灵的生物也会因为嗅到这其中蕴含的情色讯息而瞬间开窍，布鲁斯挑起眼眉看着克拉克把那句大概率带着慌张的“我是不是忘记准备了什么”咽了回去，他等了几秒，克拉克果然将犹豫不定的单音节变作了一声动情的呼唤：

“布鲁斯……”

他就知道自己这次一定能成功的。布鲁斯满意地勾了勾唇角，静等着走近他的克拉克抛弃交往以来的克制，粗暴地卡住他的脖子来一个热辣深吻——

“你连蛋糕都不会吃了吗？”但克拉克就这么在一步之遥的距离停下了，他不仅完全忽略了布鲁斯眼底的期待，他甚至用一记夸张地大笑打破了布鲁斯的幻想：

“虽然这样很可爱啦，可你吃得嘴上都是奶油哎——”

克拉克又像责备又像忍俊不禁似的轻轻捏住了布鲁斯的下巴，想象中的热吻并未紧跟而来，布鲁斯瞪圆了眼睛，眼睁睁看着克拉克抬起了手臂、继而认认真真用自己的衣袖地把布鲁斯沾满奶油的嘴角擦干净了，末了，他还不忘叮嘱布鲁斯吃蛋糕用手指可不太卫生。布鲁斯对着克拉克那一派憨直的神情，只能咬紧后槽牙把噎在喉咙口的无力感吞了下去，至于另一只撑在桌沿的手则像之前的无数次那样、不受控制得被气到微微发起了抖。

尽管——尽管他们已经交往整整一个月了，但布鲁斯发现，他和在两人的恋爱中总是慢上几拍、至今仅与他止步于二垒的克拉克之间的斗争，仍然得继续进行下去。

在布鲁斯•韦恩迄今为止的人生中，别说被拒绝——他甚至从来不曾对一垒、二垒这些用作类比的荤话有过具象的概念。对他来说，想要获得一夜缠绵根本是手到擒来的事，无论什么场合，哪怕不情不愿出席的他只是站在最隐蔽的角落慵懒地啜饮果汁，也足以吸引那些衣着光鲜靓丽的男男女女主动靠近他。也正因此，克拉克此前所表现出的不解风情也就歪打正着地成为了吸引他的理由之一。然而布鲁斯怎么也没想到过，从交往以来，无论布鲁斯怎么邀请克拉克来自己的住处过夜或是以各种肢体接触明示暗示，克拉克总会克制地以“你必须多休息”这样的理由让他的邀约成了个尴尬的笑话。

也许布鲁斯想过要试着更直接一点，可要他放弃自己几十年来的高姿态求着自己的恋人和自己大干一场谈何容易？于是在这种自我矛盾的僵持之下，克拉克的保守和愚钝竟然真的成为了两个人在亲密度升级这件事上难以逾越的关卡。

“少爷？”阿尔弗雷德再一次出声试图让布鲁斯回神的时候，布鲁斯仍非他所愿地沉浸在这种充满怨气的情绪之中，他跟着那句明显带着疑问的声音回过头，英国管家已经拎着披风用疑虑的目光看了他好一阵了。

“怎么了？”

“您觉得怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德掂了掂手臂上的重量，神情更显狐疑，“您忘了穿披风。”

布鲁斯张嘴做了个如梦初醒的表情，他一手叉住腰一手去接披风，厚实的黑色布料还没被他的手指捏足三秒钟，无意瞥见镜子的布鲁斯又像披风多烫手似的迅速把它递了回去。

“今天不需要披风。”

突如其来的这么一个宣布后，布鲁斯干脆两手叉住了腰完完全全转向了镜面，为他量身打造的灰黑色制服正称职地裹在他的身体之上，、制服贴身的设计将他经年累月锻炼所得的完美身体曲线勾勒得一清二楚。布鲁斯侧过半边身子，自信地挺直了背将镜子里的自己从上打量到下，至于他那紧实挺翘的臀部和宽厚有型的胸肌、更是让他的视线都不自觉地在自己过分突出的部位上多停留了那么一会儿。 

现在，他有了另一个绝妙的、或许不动声色就能让克拉克突破防线的好主意。

“您确定？”

阿尔弗雷德不带反对意味地又确认了一次，是为了轻便也好或是另有安排也好，今晚夜巡穿不穿披风显然不是需要他特别去阻止的事。只是他看向正对着镜子神秘微笑起来的布鲁斯，一时之间对布鲁斯的用意也很是琢磨不透。

“确定。”布鲁斯欣赏完自己后好心情地打了个响指才戴上手套，他在阿尔弗雷德的注视下跳进蝙蝠机驶离了蝙蝠洞。以他对克拉克的了解，只要他在哥谭随便某个天台停留超过五分钟以上，超人就会风雨无阻地出现在他身边进行一番体贴的嘘寒问暖。要不是他们的天台约会每次都止步于无趣的牵手夜谈，克拉克•肯特绝对称得上是当之无愧的百分模范男友。

但今天一定会有所不同。一定。布鲁斯这么想着，惯例于巡视完毕后在天台边缘蹲下，冷风贴着他唯一露出的那一小块皮肤才吹了没两分钟，某个比他预想中更着急的人不出所料地在他身后落下了。

“蝙蝠……噢……哇哦，”依然腼腆的招呼中止于一声变调的惊叹中，布鲁斯转头去看的时候，克拉克抬起的手正僵在半空，至于那双总是纯朴透明的蓝眼睛不受控制地把布鲁斯的后臀作为了视线焦点：

“你今天……咳咳……没穿披风。”

克拉克捂着嘴又咳嗽了几下才佯装镇定地挪开目光，可是就算克拉克粉饰得再好，布鲁斯也仍旧看到了克拉克艰难滚动了一下的喉结。对自身的骄傲被布鲁斯掩在了面具之下，他平静地回了句“显而易见”后才从蹲着变作站起，而克拉克只能愣在原地看着那个脱离了披风的遮掩、身材曲线被完整呈现的蝙蝠侠跨步走到了他的面前：

“今晚，”布鲁斯辨别着超人特意放慢的呼吸，手指懒洋洋地点上了他的胸口，他的指尖停留在那个代表着希望的字母正中，话语低沉的尾音在夜风的裹挟中变得分外撩人：

“我不需要披风。”

“嗯……不需要那就……那就不穿……不穿也……也挺好的……”

克拉克的视线被那根手指勾引着从布鲁斯近在咫尺的薄唇移到了布鲁斯的胸前，就这么以视线丈量，布鲁斯的肌肉维度其实并不比他厚实健硕，可克拉克不知怎么的，总是忍不住往“柔软丰腴”这样下流的形容上靠拢。

“你真这么觉得？”克拉克磕绊起来的无措模样显然给了布鲁斯更进一步的信心，手指在克拉克胸前有意无意划拉的同时，布鲁斯将下半身也贴了过去，当两个人的裆部撞在一起，克拉克竟没像之前那样仿佛触电般往后远远跳开。

“嗯……”克拉克老实回答完，又晕晕乎乎地说：

“就是……就是你这样太危险了……”

“危险？”布鲁斯的语调又暧昧了几分，说真的，只要克拉克愿意跟着他的步调放下不必要的克己，哪怕让他在这个露天的天台和克拉克直接来上一炮他都不会介意，“有多危险？”

克拉克吞了下口水，怎么也说不出“会有大把罪犯盯着你的屁股因为不穿披风的蝙蝠侠真他妈的辣”这种自我意识过剩的蠢话，他不自在地左右环顾了一下，一阵高空的冷风就在这当口打着旋儿刮过，克拉克眼睛随之一亮，迅即找到了最恰当的理由好让自己从这个窘迫的局面中逃离，

“我的意思是……哥谭的夜里这么凉！”克拉克几乎是吼出这句话的，他一把握住布鲁斯还点在他胸前的手说得振振有词：“你这样很容易感冒的，你看，隔着手套我都摸得出你的手有多冷！”

“……你说什么？”

布鲁斯正准备抽回自己的手以缓释震惊，克拉克就先他一步搂过了他，但事情显然并没有按照布鲁斯的预想走，因为克拉克只是牢牢按住了他的肩膀以便于把自己脱下的披风披到布鲁斯身上。面对恋爱作风老派的年轻恋人这会儿的语气和做派倒很是强硬——尽管不是布鲁斯所希望的那种“强硬”。他自说自话地用红披风把布鲁斯严严实实裹了起来、最后还不忘替布鲁斯在领口打了个结：

“你先穿我的披风吧，反正我不怕冷。”

“……我说了我今晚不需要披风！”

内心的瞠目结舌最终演变成了爆发的气恼，布鲁斯一把扯开克拉克的披风并把它丢到地上低低吼了一句。仍留有的理智告诫着他别再可笑地展示自己的气急败坏了，但克拉克瞬间变得委屈的脸色又让他只想掐住克拉克的脸问问他到底为什么如此迟钝，在理智与耻辱感的斗争中，布鲁斯不得不将攥紧的拳头上崩出的青筋藏到背后。

“那……那你等下回去以后记得多喝点热水，”克拉克看着明明在生气却一声不吭的布鲁斯，眉宇间突然又涌上了些许忧虑，“还是你需要我现在帮你泡一杯热咖啡来或是帮你把你的披风拿来……？”

克拉克带着好意的关怀换来的，却只是布鲁斯将捡起的红披风忿忿盖到了他的脑袋上。

布鲁斯•韦恩的字典里没有失败。

蝙蝠侠的字典里更不可能收录进放弃。

布鲁斯憋住气把这两句话默默重复十来遍后才松手从单杠上落下来，他调整了一下心率，拎过一块毛巾又去到了拉力训练器前。联盟大厅里特地辟出的这块训练区域除了他和巴里之外通常无人光顾，就连布鲁斯自己也曾反思过在一群聚集着超级人类的联盟里弄出这块地方是否稍显多余，不过今天、在他把自己操练到大汗淋漓并察觉到门外有人徘徊许久的此时此刻，他确认这个少人问津的健身区的确有其存在的必要性。

“布鲁斯？”在布鲁斯换了器械的同一时间、克拉克的半颗脑袋在门口探了出来，坐在拉力器下的布鲁斯却连头也没抬，于是克拉克大胆了一些，他跨了进去，站在不远不近的地方嗫喏着：

“你……还在生气？”

布鲁斯一个眼神的回应都吝啬给予，他专心致志调整好了训练的力量，在准备下拉左臂前，他才故作冷淡地回答了一句：

“没有。”

克拉克的心因为布鲁斯的冷漠模样又往上提了起来。从昨晚布鲁斯开着蝙蝠机愤然离开之后，今天一整天里布鲁斯对他就是这样懒于应付的态度，这对他来说可不是什么好预兆：

“好吧，你还在生气。”克拉克轻声的自言自语里夹杂着叹息，而布鲁斯还是一副不愿搭理他的样子投入进了自己的力量训练之中。他控制着呼吸，有节奏地交替训练着上身肌群，他精准地知道自己每一下的动作会凸显哪一部分的肌肉，从肱二头肌到胸肌，从绷紧的肩脖线条到额角和胸前那层细密薄汗……布鲁斯微微斜过脸，眼角的余光里正张圆了眼睛盯着他的克拉克足以说明这种直接的诱惑远比含蓄的挑逗要有效得多。他让自己的轻喘听来压抑却不粗重，他用他最擅长的方式让迟钝如克拉克也不得不抛开所有礼貌好好欣赏他引人遐想的身体……

“想要我……”做完标准强度的完整一组之后，布鲁斯才暂时停了下来，他两手仍套在拉力环中，整个上半身靠着这力量松垮地前倾着，微微濡湿的刘海也恰到好处地垂在前额：

“不生气吗？”

“当……当然……”克拉克抹了把额头，眼睛怎么也没法从布鲁斯裸露的上身挪开，在确认了布鲁斯的胸肌百分百有着柔软的手感后，他不由得又回溯到昨晚的场景从而又引发了失态的无措：“所以我能做些……什么？”

“过来帮我擦一下汗。”

布鲁斯把头摆成一个略显疲倦的角度，说话的口气听来也就像是委婉的请求，他静等着克拉克来到他的身边拿起毛巾，这个动摇了的氪星人像是在他背后苦恼了很久才轻手轻脚地用毛巾捋了捋布鲁斯的后背。

但布鲁斯没有等到更近一步的动作了。他保持着这个明明一分钟前还让克拉克失神的撩人姿势，期待着克拉克能够有所觉悟。

他都做到这种程度了，难道克拉克不该有所觉悟吗？

“你确定……要我帮你吗？”可压根没碰到布鲁斯皮肤的人不知怎么又迟疑起来，他把毛巾团成一团、弯腰去征询布鲁斯的意见，而那些推诿的字句里全都是克拉克不情不愿的挣扎，“呃，我的意思是，我以为你不喜欢别人这样冒犯你……”

“克拉克•肯特！”憋在肚子里的躁郁还是窜出了火苗，布鲁斯募地站起来转身抢过了克拉克手中的毛巾：“你确定你还要继续跟我装傻？”

“装傻？什么？不，布鲁斯，你先别生气，”克拉克看起来更加茫然了，他小心翼翼地拉过布鲁斯的一只手想以此做出些微乎其微的劝哄，“我只是想以示我对你的尊重。”

又来了。又是那张纯良无害的脸，又是那种正派绅士的说辞，布鲁斯把毛巾丢到克拉克胸前，整张脸都因为无处诉说的委屈皱了起来，他只是想和自己的恋人拥有正常的性爱交流而已，这难道是什么不可理喻到根本不值得引起克拉克重视的请求？！

“你先别生气，你快擦擦汗，和你说过多少次了，你这样真的很容易着凉，”但克拉克回馈给他的，还是浑然不知却根本不在点上的体贴，他关切地嘱咐着布鲁斯，看起来比他还心急：“需要我去你的休息室帮你拿套干净衣服过来吗？”

布鲁斯沉着脸最终将他赶了出去。

“快来瞧瞧这是什么？蝙蝠侠的本垒大作战？”

偏偏原本甚少光顾训练区的人们在克拉克被驱赶之后又接二连三冒了出来，首当其冲的是随手拾起个杠铃轻松掂了几下的亚瑟，一贯的口无遮拦仿若在嘲笑蝙蝠侠继招募自己那次之后又提到了更厚更硬的铁板，这惯例换来了布鲁斯哀怨的白眼；跟在他身后的巴里则对布鲁斯摊摊手表示他不是故意要躲在附近偷听的便溜去了健腹板附近，至于像被什么耽搁了的戴安娜则最后才施施然踏入。

“我刚刚在走廊上和克拉克聊了一会。”戴安娜走近布鲁斯，顺带把克拉克要她代为转交的衣服也递了过去，“我没理解错的话，他似乎正对你最近的举动满腹疑惑。”

“……难道他都跟你说……”

“我发誓我不是刻意要打探的，我只是出于关心随意问了个问题接着克拉克就开始倒起了苦水而已。”戴安娜立刻打断，用婉转的说法来肯定了布鲁斯的猜想，现在布鲁斯必须证实他的氪星恋人不止不解风情，他连两人之间隐私的保密性都没法保证！

“也许不是你的问题，比如有没有可能是克拉克被母盒唤醒时的刺激过于强烈导致哪里出了问题，类似……”戴安娜看着布鲁斯愈发灰暗以至于更显不善的脸、立刻帮忙找补，只是话到一半她又卡了壳，不得已之下，她转头找亚瑟求助：

“类似勃……你们男人通常管那个叫什么障碍来着？”

“不举。”亚瑟把杠铃从左手换到右手：言简意赅地替她概括道：

“我们喜欢简单地把那个叫做‘不举’。”

布鲁斯已经没有除了翻眼睛之外的、更合适的表情送给亚瑟了。

“对，不举！所以你看，”戴安娜拍拍手，又像鼓励又像安慰似的：“那未必会是你的问题嘛。”

“嘿！各位！我们一定要聊这么露骨的话题吗？”亚瑟把杠铃放回地上，挥着手让大家把目光转向早缩在边上憋红了脸的巴里：

“需要我提醒你们吗？我们这里还有个害羞的小处男呢。”

史无前例的挫败感是一回事，某种程度上，克拉克面对他的引诱还能这么无动于衷实质上等同于赤裸裸的侮辱！想到这里，刚扣好的领结又被布鲁斯幽怨地扯开了，这一定是克拉克•肯特的问题，毕竟他的身体结构和脑部构造或许就异于地球人，所以，对待恋爱中必须存在的身体交流会处理得如此奇特也就能说得通。怎么看，这都绝对是氪星人的问题而不是自己的问题，他是布鲁斯•韦恩，而布鲁斯•韦恩不该对自己的魅力产生过一丝怀疑——

可饶是这么宽慰自己，布鲁斯也着实在克拉克毫无反应的某几个瞬间产生了一些细小的摇摆，为了应证这到底是不是自己的问题，布鲁斯劝服自己平心静气地打理好了衣着，他对着车玻璃又整理了一番袖口，在以前从无必要的几次深呼吸后，他推开车门下了车。

霎时被他吸引来的目光和男男女女们的窃窃私语让他确定自己还是那个最引人瞩目的焦点。

这除了说明他的所有失败都是克拉克•肯特的问题之外还能说明什么？

布鲁斯端过一杯酒，对着不固定的某处翘了翘唇角，视线范围内的女士们立刻对他点头示意，就连再隔开远一些的某几位男士都流露出了些蠢蠢欲动。

这怎么可能不是克拉克•肯特的问题？

他走到窗边，倚靠上窗沿的时候，领结又被他随意地扯下了，纤长手指继续顺着脖颈线条滑到喉结下方的位置并解开了最上方的扣子，一簇又一簇的目光全无顾忌地朝他聚拢而来。他清楚在场所有正注意着他的人都接收到了讯号，对他早有坦荡想法的人们估量着自己可能成功的机会，小报的记者开始好奇今晚谁能和布鲁斯•韦恩共度良宵，这一切的一切都在证明着他没有任何问题，有问题的自始至终一直都是……

“把诱惑我的那套用在这种场合可不是什么好主意。”

克拉克？

布鲁斯还未来得及确认自己是否因积怨过重产生了幻听就被出现在窗边的人整个抱了出去，有没有被人抓拍下那个奇幻的画面、以及“布鲁斯•韦恩在宴会中被超人挟持”这种惊悚标题也不是他目前有心力去关心的了，他在呼啸过耳边的风中唯一能确认的是自己正被不该出现在那儿的超人紧紧抱着，而等他能够做出些惊讶的反应时，他已经稳稳当当地落在了湖边玻璃房的大床中央：

“我以为你只喜欢在只有我们两个人的场合对我玩那些花样呢，”数次拒绝过来他住处作客的人这会儿一点也不掩饰自己对布鲁斯的住处有多熟悉的事实，他大喇喇地将自己撑在布鲁斯上方，兴致勃勃地观察起那张仍未消化现状的脸，“比如这里。”

布鲁斯瞪着近在咫尺的克拉克，那向来抗拒和他过分亲密的人现在似乎很是享受这种完全掌控他的征服性姿势，不仅如此，他弯弯笑着的眼睛里包含着的分明是布鲁斯等待已久的“进攻信号”。先前暂时停止运转的大脑开始飞速转动，可任凭布鲁斯怎么回忆，他都没找到克拉克此前是在装腔作势的蛛丝马迹。

“……你一直都知道我在做什么？！”

眼见着布鲁斯的脸孔又有皱起来的迹象，克拉克抢在那之前俯身吻了吻他的眉心：

“我还以为你会夸一下我天衣无缝的演技，”没了演戏的必要，克拉克也就大大方方地将手伸向了布鲁斯的衣领，他不紧不慢地一粒粒解起扣子：“我只是觉得你每次绞尽脑汁只为撩拨我的样子实在太可爱了，既然那是我的专属福利，我当然想尽可能地多享受一些时间。”

布鲁斯不知是该先去反驳克拉克自称福利的说法还是先拨开他不安分的手，被摆了一道的慌乱之下，他只好屈起膝盖蹬了克拉克一下：

“……所以你就能心安理得地作弄我了？”

“我得纠正你，亲爱的，那不叫‘作弄’。”克拉克戳了戳布鲁斯又鼓囊起来的脸颊，轻浮的样子和之前的拘谨根本判若两人，“严谨一点来说，除了我，没人能看到你那种又失落又气急败坏的样子，所以我相当乐意多花点时间来感受你对我有多渴望。”

布鲁斯现在搞懂了，那些所谓的不解风情、保守愚钝、克制绅士不过是克拉克用以麻痹他的假象。可就算气恼交加，在他被克拉克胯间鼓起的一大包吸引了注意力的当下，他也找不出半点抗拒的理由，毕竟一直以来，他想要得到的不就是这些再正常不过的身体交流吗？

“但我得警告你，”克拉克把布鲁斯那些碍手碍脚的衣物全都扔到了地上后又卡住了布鲁斯的下巴假模假样警告道：“别打算在别人面前坦胸露肉卖弄什么或是像上次那样不穿披风招摇过市，你最好尽快打消这样的念头，否则我……”

“否则什么？”

沉静下来的布鲁斯反握克拉克的手腕将那只不老实的手捉到了唇边，当湿润的舌尖舔过克拉克温热的指尖，反客为主的他满意地看到克拉克的眸色映出了热切的光。虽然这本垒实现得太迟，不过只要能让布鲁斯确认其实自己一直以来都对他那个慢上半拍的恋人有着致命的吸引力，这段时间来迷糊的努力也就不算白费了。

“你想试试后果吗？”克拉克立刻扯掉了自己的制服，嗓音也不免跟着哑了下来。布鲁斯了然地在他身下挪动了几下，而后向两侧打开的腿倏然交缠上了克拉克的腰：

“干我。”双臂搂住克拉克后，布鲁斯又用自己的鼻尖去轻触了克拉克的额头，“就现在。”

“遵命。”

好在这一次，克拉克再也没有假正经的必要了

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年9月1日。


End file.
